


Let's Be Truthful

by Temul



Series: That Weird Sailor Moon AU [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cosplay, I need to learn to colour with something other than coloured pencils, M/M, Sailor Moon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temul/pseuds/Temul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where I have fun making Loki and Tony cosplay. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Truthful

Tony: AND THEN, at the last second, I, TUXEDO MAN - er, Mask - will come and SAVE YOU!

Loki: Uhu. Say, Stark...

Tony: Yes? <3

Loki: ... let's be truthful, shall we?

**Author's Note:**

> Because plumadesatada challenged me to draw a Sailormoon AU.


End file.
